


When God Gives You Chocolate, Open Your Mouth

by CoffeeWithConsequences



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crying During Sex, F/M, Fluff, Inception Bingo, M/M, Multi, Pervertibles, Pining, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/pseuds/CoffeeWithConsequences
Summary: When Arthur and Eames finally get together, Ariadne tells herself she needs to stop pining for both of them. Instead, they invite her to bed.





	When God Gives You Chocolate, Open Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> My final Inception Bingo story! This one (awkwardly) combines my last three squares: pining, pervertibles, and crying during sex.

By the time she got off the plane in Los Angeles, any residual crush Ariadne may have harbored on Cobb was long gone. Seeing so deeply inside someone else’s mind left them without mystique. Perhaps, if Ariadne had been older, or if she’d been more than casually interested to begin with, the process would have made them closer. Instead, it left her with a vague aftertaste of having seen more than she’d ever wanted.

By the time the Fischer Job was over, Ariadne was looking forward to not seeing any of her teammates for a long while. The week spent in the dream’s first level was grating, with Arthur and Yusuf at each other’s throats, with Eames so angry at the risks taken and at Arthur’s defense of Cobb that he spent long periods not talking. It would be good to be away from all of them, Ari thought, as she boarded a plane back to Paris.

It took about three weeks for her to miss them. At first, she told herself it was only the excitement she missed, or the opportunity for creation. Slowly, she allowed that perhaps she also missed working as part of such a talented team. Finally, she admitted, only to herself, that she missed the guys individually. She missed Arthur’s smooth, calm confidence, and his occasional biting joke. She missed Yusuf’s soft smile and silly stories. She missed Eames’ teasing and generosity. She even missed squinting, tortured Cobb. She did nothing about it, but she recognized it.

A few weeks after that, Ariadne got an unexpected call. Arthur explained that he had a job a short distance away in London and he could use an architect. It was a safe, “nearly legal” opportunity, and Ari wouldn’t even need to come under. The payout was good.

It wasn’t the promise of easy money, or even of getting to build again, that got Ari on the train. It was the promise of Arthur.

Arthur looked better than when she’d last seen him. Still slim and impeccably dressed, but with fewer worry lines on his face, and without dark circles under his eyes. She’d known he was handsome, but he was even more so now. His manner was also different. Though nobody would ever call Arthur relaxed, he was far more so than during the Fischer job. He expected perfection, but he didn’t yell or snipe, and he didn’t expect all-night work.

The job was as easy and pleasant as promised. It took only a week, and at the end, Ari was $50,000 richer. She went back to Paris with more confidence in her building, more money, and way more thoughts about Arthur.

A week later, Ari had to admit to herself that she had a full-blown crush on Arthur. After her brief feelings for Cobb, this was especially embarrassing. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, focusing on his slim fingers, on his throat when he opened the collar of his shirt and loosened his tie, on his unexpectedly deep voice. She felt every time he’d slipped the needle into her arm, every time his breath had touched her neck as he looked over her shoulder.

Ariadne had a number for Arthur, but he’d instructed her to use it only in case of emergencies. She had no non-emergency way to get in touch with him. It was just as well, she told herself. If she could just text him, she’d probably end up embarrassing herself. She tried to put him out of her mind.

A few weeks later, Ari got another surprise call. This one was from Eames, and it came from just a few streets away from her apartment. Eames explained that he was “in town for a bit of work, nothing worth mentioning” and asked if she’d like to get dinner. She agreed immediately. Of all the Fischer team members, Eames was easily the most entertaining. A dinner with him sounded like a great idea.

Eames, too, looked better than when Ari last saw him. She hadn’t realized it then, given the slightly odd vintage clothing and suits he’d worn on the job, but Eames had an incredible body. When they met, he wore regular jeans and a t-shirt, and his heavily tattooed arms pulled at the fabric over his biceps. Ink also covered his muscle-corded forearms. Ari swallowed hard and dragged her eyes away after he took off his jacket.

Eames smirked when she looked up, but said nothing. Instead, he launched into a story about the job he was on—his client was “an enormous numbskull.” As always, Eames made even the most mundane details funny, and Ariadne couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so hard.

Eames also asked a lot of questions about how she was doing, how the job with Arthur went, and whether she felt the need to do any more dream share work. He proved to be a good listener, watching her face intently and gently probing when she backed away from an answer she feared. By the end of their dinner, for which Eames insisted on paying, Ari felt better about her potential career path than she had in months.

Eames didn’t mention meeting again when he dropped Ari off at her apartment, but he didn’t say the number he’d used to call her was a secret, either. She waited three days before sending him a follow up text, bravely asking if he’d care to meet for coffee. The number was disconnected.

Ariadne found herself near the end of her graduate program, much more money in the bank than she’d started with, avoiding standard architectural job placements, and thinking far too much about not one, but two internationally wanted mind criminals.

Ari hated the word pining, but that’s exactly what it was. She sat in the window of her apartment, watching the rain hit the narrow street below, and thought of Arthur and Eames. “I’m a stereotype,” she groaned. “I’m an actual stereotype.”

There were so many reasons both Arthur and Eames were out of her league. To begin with, they were a lot older than she was. Second, they were both crazy handsome and had exciting, sexy lives. Third, and probably most important, Ari was fairly sure they only had eyes for each other.

That was the kicker. Ari was certain she was not only pining after two wholly inaccessible men, but after two wholly inaccessible gay men. As if she couldn’t get more pathetic.

Ariadne continued to struggle not to think about Arthur or Eames. She thought it likely that she’d never hear from either of them again. Arthur hadn’t seemed wild about bringing her in on any jobs that were actually dangerous, and Eames was a ghost most of the time. Eventually, she would get over it.

What Ari didn’t count on was next encountering them both at once. Arthur called one day with a job in Paris. It was similar to what they’d worked on last, in terms of risk and pay-out. It surprised Ari that Arthur would take the time to do such a small job, but she figured he might still think of himself as on semi-vacation after the horrors of Fischer, and Cobol before that. Ari didn’t think to ask about the rest of the team. When she showed up at the hotel out of which they’d be working, Eames was the first person she saw.

Eames swept her into a hug, as if it had been years, rather than months. “Put me down!” she ordered, pounding on his back with her fists.

“Don’t feel bad,” Arthur said as he came into the room. “That’s how he greeted me, too. He’s been off the grid too long.”

Eames smiled as he put Ari down. He was tan, and even bigger than when she’d last seem him. “Where have you been?” she asked, gesturing to his arms. “You look like He-Man.”

Arthur snorted, but let Eames answer. “Jail, pet,” he said. “But fear not. I have escaped with my innocence intact.”

Arthur and Ariadne both laughed out loud. “Jail?” Ari asked, eyes wide. “Is it serious?”

Eames shook his head. “All taken care of now. Just a few months’ vacation, really.”

Ariadne didn’t argue, but she noted how the lightness in his words didn’t make it to his eyes.

Arthur laid out the job in only a few minutes. It would be just the three of them, with only Arthur and Eames going under in the field. There were no expected complications. Eames wouldn’t even need to forge—he was on-board strictly as a thief.

“This seems frightfully dull, darling,” Eames said, once Arthur had given all the details. “What’s the catch?”

Arthur shook his head. “No catch. In and out and paid and done.”

Eames frowned. “Easy money’s not like you, Arthur.”

Arthur looked annoyed. “Of course it is.” He looked at Ariadne. “Does this all sound OK to you?”

Ari watched the encounter between Arthur and Eames with interest. Things between them seemed stilted. “It’s fine with me,” she said. “I don’t think the build will be a problem at all.”

Eames didn’t say much else as they put together their plans. For a few days, they’d go their separate ways—Arthur to research, Ari to draft, Eames to tail the mark. When they’d set a time and place to regroup, Ari left. She heard Arthur and Eames arguing as soon as she closed the door.

As Ari sat at her drafting table, she thought more about how strange Arthur and Eames had been than she did about the job. The simple build came along fine, but she couldn’t puzzle out what was so strange between her two coworkers and friends. During the Fischer job, their sexual and personal tension had filled the room, but they’d worked well together, and, teasing aside, gotten along. Now, the tension was still there, but it seemed more biting, as if it was an actual problem and not just a curiosity. It made Ariadne nervous. She’d learned from Fischer that unresolved interpersonal shit could send a job spinning sideways. She decided she had to say something if they still acted weird when they met up again.

Luckily, if somewhat oddly, it was quite the opposite. Arthur and Eames were as calm and happy as she’d ever seen them. They both laughed and joked, the tension bled from the air. As Ari watched, Eames’ hand idly landed on the back of Arthur’s neck when Eames looked over his shoulder. Later, Arthur stopped what he was saying in the middle of a sentence, focused on Eames twirling a pencil between his fingers.

“OK,” Ariadne said, the second day they worked together in the hotel suite. “I need to know what’s going on with the two of you. Not that I don’t enjoy how much you’ve chilled, but you’re weirding me out.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, looking up from his laptop. “How are we ‘weirding you out’?”

Ariadne rolled her eyes at the quotation marks she heard in his voice. “You’re not acting like yourselves. You’re all...happy!”

Eames chuckled. He’d was lying on his back on one of the hotel beds, doing nothing of importance. “You’re observant, petal,” he remarked.

“It’s a neon sign,” Ari retorted, turning to look at Eames. “So, what’s up?”

Eames shrugged. Ariadne could see the corner of his smile. “We finally figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

“Oh Good Lord,” Arthur said, standing up from the desk and crossing to where Eames was on the bed. He sat down next to him and flicked his hip with thumb and forefinger. “Figured out our shit. We’re...together.” Ariadne didn’t miss the slightly unsure look he shot Eames.

“Right,” Eames agreed. “Arthur has finally, after all these long years, agreed to be mine.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue.

“Oh my God!” Ariadne nearly screeched. “It’s about time! I’m so happy for you!” She forced the rest of her feelings as far inside her stomach as she could. Those could come later. She had a responsibility to be happy for her friends.

Eames and Arthur both smiled when she crossed the room and hugged them. Finally, Arthur pulled away, forcing his face back into seriousness. “We should get back to work.”

Nothing really changed on the job. Arthur and Eames worked just as always, if with slightly more suggestive teasing on Arthur’s part and slightly less on Eames’. They touched each other, but rarely. You’d have to know them as Ariadne did to see that anything had changed.

Ariadne tried not to think about it, not to feel like a third wheel. It was more of a challenge every day. Her crushes on Arthur and Eames individually multiplied by them being together. Every time she let her mind roam, she saw them kissing, touching...fucking. She gave up on trying not to think about it while she got herself off, embarrassed but resigned. Until they disappeared from her life again, she was just going to keep thinking about them.

Eames didn’t stop flirting with Ariadne. If anything, he increased the heat of his occasional remarks. He also let her catch him looking up and down her body. Arthur was even stranger. Ariadne repeatedly caught him looking at her, curiosity on his face. When she asked if he needed something, he just smiled. She hadn’t realized he had such deep dimples.

The job finished on schedule, just as easily as Arthur predicted. Ariadne dreaded the final day, knowing it was likely that Eames and Arthur would fade into the mist again, for much longer than she’d like. Ariadne had a life, friends, school. She went on dates and went to parties and had (usually short) relationships. But nothing in the rest of her life excited her like being with Eames and Arthur.

“All set to go?” Eames leaned over Ariadne’s drafting table, where she’d just stuffed the last of her papers into the shredder.

“I guess so.” She tried to smile, but it felt false.

“Now is the time, then,” Eames said. He gestured grandly toward the little group of lawn chairs. “Could you have a seat please, Ariadne my love? Arthur and I have something to run by you.”

Ariadne felt a bolt of excitement as she sat in the proffered chair. Another job, perhaps? Maybe this wasn’t ending as quickly as she’d thought.

Arthur looked equal parts bemused and apprehensive. It wasn’t an expression Ariadne associated with job planning node. She sat with her hands in her lap and waited.

“Petal,” Eames began, taking the chair next to Ariadne’s and immediately scooting it closer. “It has come to my attention,” he stopped and corrected himself, “it has come to our attention, that you may have a bit of a crush on one or both of us. Is that a fair statement?”

Ariadne’s face grew immediately hot. “No, I, did I do something...?” she stuttered.

“Eames, for God’s sake, don’t make her feel like she’s under attack.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Ari. Eames is a dipshit. What he meant to say was, he’s attracted to you. And so am I.” He didn’t seem embarrassed by it, stating it as a simple fact.

Ariadne’s eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. “Wait, what?” She looked at Arthur and then back at Eames.

“I am not a dipshit,” Eames said haughtily. “I’ll have you know, Arthur, that I am very smooth.” He fixed his smile on Ariadne and reached out to take her hand. “Look. If I have you right, you’re not ready for anything that looks anything like settling down. You’re young, you’ve got pocket money, you’re brilliant, and you’re beautiful. You have things to do. But, I’ve also noticed the way you look at me, and, more importantly, the way you look at Arthur.”

Ariadne nodded slowly. She hadn’t been subtle, so there was no use lying. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to be unprofessional. I hope we can still work together.”

Eames chuckled. “I am unconcerned by your professionalism, dear heart. I’m trying to hit on you here, though both you and Arthur are making it difficult.” He glanced at Arthur, who rolled his eyes. “To be plain, this is what we propose—we take you out for dinner. Arthur pays, because he’s loaded.”

Arthur groaned, but didn’t object, so Eames went on. “And then we take you to bed.”

A bolt of heat ran through Ariadne. “Both...both of you?”

Eames nodded. “We are a package deal, pet. But I’m fairly certain you don’t mind that.”

Ariadne swallowed. “I...I don’t know.”

“Don’t feel pressured, Ari,” Arthur said. “If Eames has the wrong idea, that’s on him, not you.”

Eames glared at Arthur, but then nodded. “Absolutely. If I’m off, just say so. No hard feelings.”

“No,” Ariadne said, her voice soft. “You’re not off. I...I want to. I just...are you sure?”

Eames grinned. “Love, both Arthur and I have had more than our fair share of sex that meant nothing. But the best sex? Doesn’t have to mean a picket fence and 2.5 kids, but it’s with someone you like. Arthur and I both like you. We’re just looking to show you a good time. No strings. Promise.”

Ariadne took a deep breath. Eames seemed sincere, but Eames could seem sincere anytime he wanted. “Arthur?” she asked. “What do you think about this?”

Arthur smiled. “It was my idea.”

It stunned Ariadne. “I didn’t even know you liked girls,” she muttered.

“That’s what I said!” Eames crowed.

Arthur glared at them both. “I don’t like most people,” he said. “But, for reasons I can’t say I understand, I like both of you.”

Eames and Ariadne exchanged a look. “He likes us,” Eames said, smirking. “We’re special.”

Arthur shook his head and turned his attention back to Ariadne. “Eames is speaking for both of us,” he confirmed. “We’re not looking for some sort of long-term polyamorous relationship—we have to figure out how to have a two-person relationship. But you’re great to work with, you’re fun to be around, and you’re beautiful. I want to have sex with you.”

Ariadne couldn’t believe how easily they both talked about sex. “You just mean once, then?” she clarified.

Arthur nodded. “For now. But if it goes well, you know, I’m sure we’ll all be in the same place again at some point.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Is that OK?” Eames asked. “If that’s not what you want, you can say so. Neither of us will think any less of you.”

“No,” Ariadne whispered, realizing the truth of the words as they came out of her mouth, “that’s actually exactly what I want.” Eames was right—she had no desire for a formal relationship, not even with one (or both!) of these men. She had far too many plans, things she wanted to do on her own schedule, without having to coordinate with a partner. The Fischer job increased her awareness of just how young she was, and how important it was to use her time. She didn’t want to be tied down. While she liked being with both Arthur and Eames, and wanted them both, she didn’t want to date them. She wanted to be friends and colleagues, like they already were, and she wanted to sleep with them. They were handing her a dream on a platter.

“When are we doing this?” Ariadne asked, looking first at Eames and then at Arthur. “I’m in.”

The three decided the next night would be perfect for their date. They were all tired after finishing the job, and Eames and Arthur also wanted to give Ariadne time to change her mind.

“Do you think this is a mistake?” Arthur asked later, his head on Eames’ chest. They’d been sleeping together off and on for years, but this intimacy was still new.

“No,” Eames said. “One of the great things about dear Ariadne is how well she knows what she wants. I think it will be a good bit of fun.” He stroked idly at Arthur’s arm. “You?”

Arthur shook his head. “I agree. She’ll be fine with it.” He craned his head up to look at Eames. “What about you? You sure you’re OK with it?”

Eames snorted. “How could I not be?”

“Eames, don’t forge,” Arthur chided. “We’re not doing that anymore, remember? If it makes you nervous, you need to tell me.”

Eames considered for a moment. “It doesn’t,” he said. “I don’t want to share you in any real way, but this? A night with Ariadne? That doesn’t feel like a threat.”

“I feel the same way,” Arthur said. He craned up again to kiss Eames’ lips. “I don’t want to share you either. You get that, right?”

Eames smiled. “Yeah.”

When Arthur and Eames picked Ariadne up at her apartment the next evening, they were both stunned. They’d seen Ariadne dressed to emulate a young business traveler, and they’d seen her in the boots and jeans and scarves she favored, but they’d never see her like this. She wore a short, fitted dress and tall, heeled boots. Her hair was loose and shiny.

“You look beautiful,” Eames said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“You do,” Arthur agreed. He held her coat as she slipped into it.

Ari couldn’t stop blushing, but she was smiling, too. “This is so weird,” she said softly as Eames held the taxi door open for her.

“Doesn’t have to be,” he answered, sliding in next to her. “Not like we’ve never had dinner before.” He squeezed her hand. “The other bit doesn’t have to happen if you don’t want it to. We can just make Arthur buy us a frightfully expensive meal if you’d rather.”

Ariadne laughed. “No way,” she said, getting braver. “I’m getting what I came for.”

After Ariadne shook off her initial nerves, dinner was fantastic. Arthur picked an excellent restaurant, and selected easily drinkable wines to go with each course. Eames spent the meal flirting with Ariadne and Arthur in turn, and occasionally concurrently. Arthur spent it rolling his eyes at Eames and asking Ariadne questions about her classes. Ariadne spent most of it looking back and forth between the two of them with wide eyes, not quite believing what was happening. They both plied Ariadne with wine and offered bites of their food. Ariadne didn’t get drunk, but she was tipsy and warm by the time they decided on desserts.

“Alright, love,” Eames said after they’d exited the restaurant and stood on the street. “Do you want to go to the hotel, or would you be more comfortable at your flat?” His eyes were warm and happy when he looked down at her.

“Um...the hotel?” she said. “My place is tiny.”

“Whichever makes you most comfortable is fine,” Arthur said, hailing a cab. They all crushed into the backseat. Arthur’s trouser-covered leg was warm against Ariadne’s bare one.

“You OK?” Arthur asked, leaning so close that Ariadne could feel his breath against her cheek.

She nodded and smiled. “Excited?” she offered.

He smiled back, dimples and all. “Me too.” He put a gentle hand on her leg, just above her knee. Beside him, Ariadne saw Eames smile.

Inevitably, it was awkward when they finally got to the hotel. Arthur and Eames had a lovely suite, different from where they’d stayed during the job. Ariadne tried to busy herself looking it over closely, not sure what else to do with her hands or her eyes. Finally, Eames came up behind where she was looking over-closely at a generic painting. “I know you’re nervous,” he said, “but you don’t need to be. You’re safe.”

She turned toward him. “I feel safe,” she said. She trusted both of them with her life. “I’m just not sure where to begin.”

“I can help with that,” he offered. He licked his lips and her eyes followed his tongue.

“OK,” she breathed, stepping closer to him.

Eames’ hands were gentle when he reached for her, pulling her closer to him and tilting her head up with a finger under her jaw. He caught her lips with his own, soft but not chaste. His mouth was slightly open, his tongue near-immediately testing her lips. She opened them and let him explore her mouth, never pressing hard, one hand holding her head in place. _Jesus,_ she thought wildly, _he’s a fucking incredible kisser._

When Ariadne pulled away to breathe, Eames’ eyes were open and intent on her face. “You are lovely,” he whispered. She smiled and kissed him again.

When Ariadne came up for air a second time, she saw Arthur sitting on the small sofa, watching them with hot eyes. She smiled at him tentatively. “Go ahead,” Eames said, letting go of her hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ariadne crossed and stood in front of Arthur. He reached for her hands and pulled her toward him until she was in his lap. He ran a finger down her cheekbone, over her neck, and she shivered. “May I kiss you?” he asked.

She didn’t answer, just leaned in and caught his mouth. His kissing was much the opposite of Eames’, harder and more insistent. Ariadne had to pull away much more quickly, losing her breath.

“Sorry,” he said. “Too much?”

“No, God, no,” she answered. “Just have to adjust.”

“He kisses like a shark,” Eames said. He was just behind them. His hands dropped to Ariadne’s shoulders and she pressed lightly back against him. “You get used to it.”

“Why do I sleep with you?” Arthur asked, looking at Eames with faux-irritation.

“Huge cock, darling,” Eames said.

“Oh my,” Ariadne broke in, giggling.

Behind her, Eames laughed. “Come to the bed,” he said. “There’s not enough room here.”

Ariadne climbed off Arthur’s lap and let Eames take her hand and lead her toward the bed. Arthur followed, taking off his jacket and folding it over a chair. Eames and Ariadne sat down on the bed, and Ari looked shy again.

“Do you want to lay down some ground rules?” Arthur asked. He was taking off his tie, casual. “Things you are or aren’t interested in?”

Ariadne blushed. “Um...I don’t know. I guess I hadn’t thought about it?”

Eames snorted. “Not bloody likely,” he said. “You spent all night last night in your little bed, thinking about it.”

He wasn’t wrong, but Ariadne wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. “Why don’t you tell me what you had in mind?” she said.

Eames was playing with Ariadne’s hair. “I want to touch you,” he said. “I want to lick you. I want to look at your perfect little body. I’m happy to fuck you, but I don’t mind if I don’t.”

Ariadne tried not to let the wave of heat overtake her. “OK,” she said. “That’s all...good with me.”

“Same, more or less,” Arthur said, finally sitting down on the bed. “Though I’d like it if you let me fuck you.” He smiled that full-dimple smile again.

“OK,” Ariadne said. “I...um...I’m fine with either of you. Or both. But not at the same time!” Her face was so hot.

Eames laughed. “Noted.”

“I’d like to see you,” she said. “Together.”

Eames and Arthur exchanged a look. “You mean you want to watch us fuck?” Eames clarified.

“Yes,” Ariadne mumbled.

“Fair enough,” Eames said. He was smiling widely.

“I can’t believe how easily you talk about this,” Ariadne said.

Eames shrugged. “Practice.” He inclined his head toward where Arthur sat on Ariadne’s other side. “Besides, with this one, you have to be specific.” He winked.

“Speaking of specific,” Arthur said, “there’s one more thing I want.”

Eames and Ariadne both looked curious.

“Ariadne,” Arthur said slowly, “how do you feel about chocolate?”

“Chocolate?” Ariadne was puzzled.

Eames laughed. “Oh Lord. Ari, Arthur wants to take advantage of your lack of body hair.”

Ariadne shrugged. “OK. Sure.”

Arthur grinned. “Good.” He reached for Ariadne again, pulling her once again into his lap. “Are we done talking now?”

“Yeah,” she said, as his lips landed on her neck. She leaned back to give him better access and made a small, pleased noise.

Eames moved to stand behind Ariadne. After a moment, she felt the zipper on her dress slide down. Arthur’s hands were at her shoulders, helping Eames to push it down. Ariadne pulled back from Arthur quickly to stand and step out.

Arthur looked her over and Ariadne shivered under his gaze. She wore a simple black bra and pants. She’d never given much thought to whether she was sexy, but she felt sexy now, with these two men’s eyes on her. She reached forward and unbuttoned Arthur’s shirt.

Through some combination of their own efforts and one another’s, all three of them were soon down to their underwear. Ariadne lay on the bed on her back. Eames and Arthur were on their knees in front of her, kissing one another. They were just as gorgeous together as she’d imagined. Arthur had his arms wound around Eames’ neck. One of Eames’ hands cupped the back of Arthur’s head, the other rested on his ass.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Ariadne muttered, her eyes glued to them. She heard one of them laugh into their kiss.

Finally, Ariadne couldn’t resist sitting up and touching them. She ran her hands over Eames’ broad back, tracing ink with her fingertips. Arthur reached out, taking one arm from around Eames’ neck and pulling her toward them. When they pulled apart, Arthur kissed her again. Eames pressed her back against his front, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt his hardness against her ass and rocked back against it.

Eames unhooked her bra, then dropped it over her shoulders. Arthur reacted immediately, dipping his head down to mouth at her nipples. Eames watched Arthur over her shoulder. “You’ve got such perfect breasts,” he murmured into her ear. He ran his hands down her sides, over her hips, touching as much of her skin as possible.

Ariadne stayed trapped between the two men for several minutes. Arthur focused on her neck and breasts, Eames on her shoulders, her back, her hips. She felt surrounded by them, nearly overwhelmed. Finally, Arthur pulled away. Ariadne could see his erection clearly through his boxer briefs. “Can I?” Ariadne asked, reaching toward him.

“Please.” He took her hand and put it squarely on the bulge in his underwear, hissing slightly as she closed it loosely around him.

“I’m going to get that chocolate before you two get carried away,” Eames said, laughter in his voice. Neither Arthur nor Ariadne answered.

A moment later, Eames returned with a jar of dark chocolate sauce. “This is what Arthur was asking about. He tried it on me, but it was messy.”

Arthur was watching Ariadne’s little hand grip him over the cotton of his underwear. “It’s a thing I have,” he said, unbothered. “I like to lick chocolate sauce off people.”

Ariadne giggled. “I’ve never had chocolate sauce on me,” she offered.

Best get that fixed, then.” Eames’ voice was amused, but there was an undercurrent of arousal clear in it. “Lie down, love.”

Ariadne pulled away from Arthur and stretched out on her back again, both men on their knees on either side of her.

They took turns painting her skin with the chocolate. Arthur started, dripping a line of chocolate sauce down her throat and between her breasts, then licking it off. It sent a shiver through Ariadne. He kissed her after so she could taste it on his lips. Eames chose her inner thigh, running a trail from the inside of her knee up, stopping only when he hit the edge of her panties. As Arthur took the jar of sauce again, painting it over Ariadne’s navel, Eames moved his face, nosing at her through her underwear. Ariadne couldn’t hold back a little moan.

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Eames said, lifting his head for a moment. “I’m going to need to hear that again.” His mouth was more insistent this time, his tongue hot against her, even though the fabric.

Arthur lifted his chocolate-tasting mouth to her lips again, and Ariadne was still kissing him, increasingly frantic, when Eames pulled her underwear off and crouched between her thighs. He licked her firmly, straight up and down, and she moaned into Arthur’s mouth.

Ariadne came with Eames’ face between her thighs, Arthur’s hands tangled in her hair as they kissed. She held on desperately, the crash of her orgasm feeling like it might carry her away. “Jesus,” she said as Eames moved up the bed. “That was amazing.”

Eames grinned and pulled Arthur toward him, kissing him deeply, sharing Ariadne’s taste. “Ariadne, will you get on your knees for me?” Arthur asked.

Ariadne complied immediately, flipping herself over and pulling her hips up. Behind her, Arthur stripped his underwear away. There were condoms on the nightstand, and she heard him open the package. “Tell me if this doesn’t work for you,” he instructed. Then he pushed inside.

This type of sex had never impressed Ariadne. Too many guys thought it was the be-all and end-all. It felt good, though, her body already relaxed and open from Eames’ tongue, Arthur inside her, moving in long, slow thrusts. Eames moved toward the head of the bed, checking. “All good, love?”

“Yes,” Ariadne said. “Eames, do you want me to suck you off?”

Eames looked surprised. “If you’d like, absolutely,” he said. He stripped out of his underwear as he spoke.

It took some maneuvering, Arthur having to stop a moment and move back, but soon Ariadne between Arthur and Eames. Arthur moved inside her, unhurried, filling her up. Eames was in front of her on his knees, feeding his cock into her mouth. He didn’t thrust, just let her take as much as she wanted, experimenting with suction and wetness and position, learning the thickness and taste of him.

When Ariadne tried to take Eames deeper, he chuckled and moved back a couple of inches. “Don’t want you to make me come like this,” he said. “Arthur and I still have a shown to put on.” Ariadne gasped, remembering what they’d promised. Eames let her suck him a bit longer, then gently pulled away. He joined Arthur behind her, snaking a hand under her body to find her clit “Can you come while he fucks you?”

“Yes, I’m close,” Ariadne gasped. “Don’t stop touching me.” Arthur kept his pace steady, letting her rock against him, and Eames kept his hand just where it was, taking her direction. Within a few minutes, Ariadne was coming again, bucking forward against Eames’ fingers and back onto Arthur’s cock.

Ariadne laid on her belly and caught her breath, then turned over to see Arthur and Eames kissing again. They were both naked now, and hard. She tried to memorize them with her eyes. “What do you want to see, Ariadne?” Arthur asked, a teasing grin she barely recognized on his face. “Your choice.”

Ariadne’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Are you serious right now?”

Arthur shrugged. “Sure.”

Eames joined Arthur in looking at her, waiting for her decree. Ariadne felt heat rise in her cheeks again, but there was no way she was giving up the opportunity to see this. “Eames,” she said finally, “will you fuck Arthur?”

Eames whooped. “Would be my extreme pleasure, pet.” He turned to Arthur. “OK with you, darling?”

Arthur snorted. “Now he’s chivalrous.” He looked at Ariadne, that same teasing grin in place. “I suppose.”

“Lay back with Ari, you rude bastard,” Eames said.

“Nope,” Arthur argued. “You lay back.”

Eames raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He flopped back next to Ariadne on the big bed, leaning over to kiss her quickly.

Arthur hovered over Eames, looking predatory. “It’s a damn good thing you look so good,” he muttered.

Eames was unphased. “You mean you wouldn’t want me for my charm alone?”

Arthur groaned. “Your cock alone, maybe. Your charm? No.”

Arthur leaned over and sucked hard on Eames’ cock, just a few times. Ari though, amused, that Arthur probably intended to shut him up.

Eames groaned when Arthur sucked him, mindless of the noise. He reached over and laced his fingers through Ariadne’s, an intimate gesture she appreciated.

“Do you need prep?” Eames asked when Arthur finally raised his head back up.

“Nah,” Arthur said. He reached over to grab the lube from the table, giving both Ariadne and Eames an unobstructed view of his ass.

“Glorious, isn’t it?” Eames asked.

“Yes,” Ariadne agreed.

“Stop ogling me,” Arthur ordered. It floored Ariadne to see he could still appear more-or-less in command while reaching behind himself with lube-coated fingers. After he’d slicked himself, he added more lube to his fingers and wrapped them around Eames’ cock.

“Hold still and let drive,” Arthur ordered, throwing one leg over to straddle Eames. He bent over quickly, kissing Ariadne. “This what you want to see?”

“Um, yes.” Ariadne nodded enthusiastically.

“For fuck’s sake Arthur, come on,” Eames groaned, grabbing Arthur’s hips and leading him back up. “I’m getting old waiting for you.”

“You’re already old,” Arthur retorted. He lifted his body and, as Ariadne and Eames both watched, slowly sunk down.

Ariadne watched Arthur’s face for a grimace, but there wasn’t one. He looked concentrated, like he did when he was meticulously combing through files. Eames, in contrast, looked open and awed. He appeared not to know Ariadne was in the room anymore, his attention fully on Arthur.

“Ah, fuck,” Arthur said, finally seating himself fully in Eames’ lap. “You have a big dick.”

“Ta, pet,” Eames gasped, clearly getting used to the feel of Arthur’s body. Ariadne wondered how often they did this, and if it was always in this manner. Later, she might ask. Now, she just wanted to stare.

Just as Eames let Ariadne control the pace when he was in her mouth, he allowed Arthur to control it now. She wouldn’t have expected he’d be such a gentle lover. He looked content, letting Arthur ride him experimentally, trying out different speeds and angles until it satisfied him.

“Oh, fuck that’s it,” Arthur said, head tilted back. “Eames, right here!”

“I’ve got you, darling,” Eames encouraged, pressing his hips up into Arthur. “Fuck, you feel good.” He closed his eyes.

Ariadne probably wouldn’t have noticed it if she wasn’t focused on Eames’ slack face. Since she was, she saw the tears slip from his eyes. By the time Arthur wrapped his own hand around his cock and increased his pace on top of Eames, tears were streaming down Eames’ face. Neither he nor Arthur seemed bothered by it, so Ariadne tried not to be. She couldn’t concentrate for long anyway, as Eames was groaning, and then Arthur’s hand was moving faster on his cock and he was coming across Eames’ chest.

It took Arthur and Eames a moment to slow down. Arthur rocked slightly where he sat on top of Eames, Eames’ hands on his hips. They looked at one another, and for the first time, Ariadne felt like she was intruding on something she shouldn’t be seeing. She knew them both—better than she’d realized—and that look wasn’t lust, it was love.

“I should go,” Ariadne said, feeling only slightly less awkward about breaking the silence than she had about sitting in it. “It’s late.”

“Hey, hey, wait,” Eames reached for her. Arthur slid off him, strangely nimble, and plucked the condom off as he went. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah.” Ariadne looked at him, incredulous. “That was...amazing. All of it.”

“So stay.” Eames pulled her closer to him, cuddling her against his chest.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to...intrude?”

Eames chuckled. “You’re not intruding. Besides, Arthur is a terrible cuddler. I’m hoping you’ll be better.”

Ariadne laughed, but stopped herself before she threw her arm over Eames' chest, realizing it was still covered with Arthur's come.

Eames laughed at Ariadne’s wrinkled nose. “Bring me a flannel, darling?” he called.

Arthur returned from the en suite with a warm, wet cloth for each of them. As always, looking after his team. “Thank you,” Ariadne said. “For...everything.”

Arthur smiled. “Thank you,” he replied.

After they’d all cleaned off, they laid together in the big bed. Eames was on his back, Ariadne cuddled against him with her head on his chest. Arthur was on Ariadne’s other side, close enough to kiss Eames over her head.

After a few minutes of quiet, Ariadne couldn’t help herself. “Um, Eames?” she asked.

“Yes, petal?”

“Were you...crying?”

Arthur chuckled behind Ariadne, a warm, rolling presence.

“Noticed that, did you?” Ariadne felt Eames’ shrug under her head. “I do that sometimes. Especially lately. Since...”

Ariadne frowned. “Since what? Are you OK?”

“He means jail,” Arthur said. He moved closer to both of them.

Eames was quiet for a moment, then continued. “I feel safe again, now,” he said. “It makes me happy. It’s...relief. Joy.”

Ariadne wrapped her arms around his neck and met his mouth for a kiss. “I’m glad you feel safe now,” she said. “You’re always safe with me.”

Eames smiled into her mouth. “I believe that,” he said. When she returned her head to his chest, she felt and heard Eames and Arthur kiss above her.

As she drifted to sleep, Ariadne marveled at how strange her life had become. Nothing held a candle to the intricacies of the Fischer job—she hoped like hell nothing that weird would ever happen to her again. This, though, was both odd and wonderful. Watching the love develop between these two sharp, beautiful men was privilege all its own, and being allowed to take part in it, even for a limited time, made her unbelievably lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come visit me on [Tumblr](https://coffeewithconsequences.tumblr.com/) or read the rest of my fic here at [Archive of Our Own](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/works)!


End file.
